


You Love All The Parts

by orphan_account



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Bloodplay, Buffy Wishverse, F/M, Torture, Vampire Sex, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Wish, when the sun's up and Willow's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love All The Parts

The redhead unlocked the cell door and sauntered in, straddling the man seemingly unconscious on the bare floor. A thick chain twisted from his waist to the wall behind. She ran dark talons through his hair and pulled his head up sharply. Angel moaned, panting just a little, breath or no breath. Willow leaned forward, her tongue trailing up from his ear and across his forehead as her nails traced patterns on his throat.

“You remember I told you about the plant? All those people you tried to save? It’s gonna be quick for them. Not for you though. That’s right Puppy, Willow’s gonna make you bark.”

She grinned wickedly, ripping open his shirt. Angel winced as she prodded the burns and scars scattered across his chest.

“Oh...maybe I went too hard on you last time.”

“Too hard? No such thing.”

Willow glanced back with a smile at her lover. Xander leaned on the cell bars, his leather jacket open to a tight white singlet. She purred just looking at him. He tossed her a matchbox.

“Don’t you want to?”

“No thanks baby. I just wanna watch you go.” Xander almost sighed, his eyes glued to Willow’s pale, slender form in the black leather.

His old friend smiled, somehow pulling off innocent and sinister at the same time. Maybe it was her child-like quality, something mischievous, destructive but sweet. Lazily, slowly, she slid the lid off the matchbox. Xander licked his lips as she drew out a match and with a sudden flick of the wrist set it alight. Willow dangled the flame just over Angel’s sweat-drenched face, trailing her hand idly down his neck, over his quivering chest and plunging the business end into his navel. Angel gave a strangled cry but bit back a scream as the fire went out.

“Aw, it’s no fun when he doesn’t make noise.” Willow pouted.

She lit another match and rolled the head across Angel’s singed chest. The captive vampire gasped, but again swallowed his pain with a clench of his solid jaw.

“Maybe you just need a little encouragement?” Willow tutted, pushing back on her knees. Humming to herself the redhead undid Angel’s belt and jeans, roughly yanking the stiff denim down to his ankles. His plain black boxers were disposed of with a rip. Angel’s slowly hardening flesh betrayed him, standing to attention as Willow’s eyes devoured him.

“I knew there was a demon under all that self-loathing bullshit.” Xander smirked.

“Puppy likes the pain.” Willow cooed, dragging her nails up Angel’s throbbing cock to the fat purple head.

“Don’t we all?”

Willow flashed hungry yellow eyes at her Xander before her focus was claimed by the squirming male beneath her. Angel hissed as she lit another match, dropping it with a gleeful giggle on his thigh. The other thigh got the same punishment and the older vampire gave a low growl. With a creak of her bodice Willow leaned forward and ran her tongue over the burns, scarlet hair brushing Angel’s cock. His hips twisted, unsure whether to move towards the touch or away.

 

“Think I should take pity on him?” Willow crooned, playfully tugging at the short brown curls crowning Angel’s member.

“I don’t think you know what pity is.” Xander laughed again, stroking the hard bulge fighting his tight pants as his mate placed the tip of her tongue on their captive’s straining slit.

Angel gulped, his shoulders heaving at the promise of her cool mouth. With a lunge, Willow swallowed him to the hilt and held him there, struggling to get some friction. She purred at his distress, the vibrations only adding to it. He growled louder as he fought the chain, bucking furiously against Willow’s arms holding him steady. She pulled back until just the tip balanced on her crimson lips, then released Angel completely. The vamp almost howled at the loss, but it quickly became a deep moan as Willow dropped another match on his balls. She dug her nails into his thighs, cutting deep scratches on both sides that bled steadily.

“Xan, hand me a stake?” the redhead snickered, moving up Angel’s legs until he could almost brush his desperate member against her stomach. Xander turned to the wall outside and unhooked a short, thick stake, tossing it to the eager vampiress. She placed the point just over Angel’s heart.

“Had enough fun Puppy?”

“You...won’t...do it.” Angel sputtered, “C-c-coward.”

Willow tilted her head, considering. “You’re right. It’s too much fun keeping you. I’m not dusting you yet, no matter how much you beg me.”

She pushed the stake in, just the tip, and scored a line all the way down Angel’s torso, zigzagging across his stomach. The vampire shook and whimpered as the rough wood scraped his flesh. Willow gave another giggle and pushed his legs apart with her knees, crouching over his helpless groin. With a steady hand she pushed the stake into his tight ass, past the ring of muscles and further still.

“Ah,” she sighed happily, “There’s the screams.”

Angel almost wept, his control failing as the wood tore him apart, splinters sticking in the tender passage. Willow licked her way up his bloody thighs as they twitched from the invasion, kissing the raging hard-on that refused to go away. She tugged on it, squeezing until Angel groaned. Her tongue flicked across the head faster and faster as she pulled Angel’s hips up towards her and down again, each thrust pressing the stake further in.

“Please...please...” Angel whispered, begging.

“So much for the great Angelus.” Xander scoffed.

Willow rose up, beaming, and lit another match. “Ready Puppy?”

Angel thrust upwards, straining to reach her mouth hovering just above him. With another little giggle the girl stabbed the light into his weeping slit, holding the match there until the fire smouldered out. With a roar Angel came, cold seed exploding onto his stomach and legs. Before he’d even opened his eyes Willow was on him, her fangs dropping down to latch onto his still-swollen cock. She drank hard, the blood swirling around her tongue, dripping down her chin.

“Hey, if you’re done playing with the mutt?” Xander rolled his eyes.

 

Willow looked up, game face still on. Xander leant down and tilted her head with a finger, gently licking Angel’s blood off the redhead’s chin, lips, fangs, and finally tongue. Still straddling the shaking prisoner Willow dragged Xander down by his lapels, their tongues duelling for dominance. Xander slid a hand into her hair and pulled her to her feet, never breaking their embrace. He spun around, shoving her back against the cell bars. She whimpered a little as his hands ran down her sides, sliding across her ass and resting on her thighs. She pushed his jacket off, fumbling with his belt until it was free of his pants. He snatched it from her, looping it around her wrists and then the bars above her head, trapping her there.

“You don’t get to have all the fun Will.” He chuckled.

She could feel the deep, throaty sound all the way down in her groin. Her love attacked the bodice’s fastenings, tugging on the strings until finally he peeled it open, exposing her breasts to the cool dungeon air. He took one pale nipple between his teeth, biting down hard. Willow moaned and tossed her head, hands itching to push his head downwards. Xander leisurely circled the other breast with his cool tongue, morphing to lightly pierce the nipple with a fang. Willow cried out again, hips thrusting forward desperate to be touched. But Xander was stubborn, brushing his fangs down over her stomach and then back up to her neck, sucking and nipping but never giving in to her whining.

Finally he undid her belt buckle and drew her trousers down over her boots, tossing them aside. Her long white legs trembled as he licked one ankle, moving slowly up to her knee, then higher, until she was sure he would plunge straight into her slick core. But at the last second he jumped over to the other thigh.

“Now now,” Xander tutted as his lover growled, “Patience.”

Willow gasped as his tongue swirled across her cold skin and finally snaked up over her cleft, wriggling and thrusting as far as it could. Willow keened, her feet barely touching the floor as she pushed off the bars, pleading for Xander to go deeper, to devour her. He lapped up her juices, slipping out to suck on her clit. As he gently bit and licked, one hand wormed up and thrust into Willow’s centre. Willow crowed, rolling her hips towards his touch, just as Xander’s free hand landed squarely on her ass. She shrieked, banging back into the bars. He spanked her again, keeping up the rhythm as his fingers delved into her. Xander purred and Willow came with a shudder, screaming his name. Xander rested his head on her thigh, hands caressing her sore ass. He stood and kicked Angel.

 

“Puppy get a good show?” Xander snickered, dropping his pants. He turned back to his mate, seizing her behind the knees. With one hand he rubbed his cock along her still warm cleft, his nose skimming across her throat, soaking in her scent.

“Do it, Xan...do it...please.”

Xander laughed at Willow baring her neck and pushed into her. She locked her legs tight around him as he thrust hard, bashing her against the cell bars. Her cries were staccato, squeals rising faster and louder as Xander pumped, grunting and gnawing at her chest. His fingers dug into her bruised ass as he bounced her on his cock, her shoulders about to pop from the strain. They were both too excited to hold off, and Xander flicked a thumb across the panting Willow’s clit, sparking her climax. As her muscles tightened around him he came with a groan and sank his fangs straight into her jugular. She echoed the move, gripping his neck between razor-sharp canines and sucking hard. The scent of lust, heavy enough that they could almost taste it, the flow of blood from lover to lover made them almost woozy. Angel whimpered at the intense coppery smell as it filled the cell.

“Poor Puppy. He’s all left out.” Willow shook her head as she slid back into human features.

“We can fix that Will.”

Xander unbuckled his lover, rubbing her wrists where the leather had cut and burned. Still inside her, he turned and lowered her onto her back across Angel’s chest. The souled vampire squirmed at the weight but lay still as the stake shifted in him painfully. Xander ran a cold hand over Willow’s torso, tracing her navel, up between her breasts. He leaned forward and licked the bite marks on her neck, then took one rose-pink nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. One hand lazily circled the other breast while the other slid down her thigh. Willow wrapped her legs tightly around his back as his touch kindled a fire that ran straight from her nipples to the muscles that surrounded his motionless, hard cock.

“Please, Xan, I need you.”

The hand stroking her thigh suddenly cracked down, hard. Willow gave a stifled groan and arched into his touch, wriggling against him but trapped between the two vamps. Xander grinned and spanked her again, the fingers on her nipple now pinching. Suddenly he pulled away, though Willow clung on desperately to keep him inside her.

“Xan, quit playing. It’s my turn again.” she pouted as the brunette leaned back and grabbed his abandoned jacket. Digging into the pocket as Willow stroked his neck and chest, he pulled out something hard, cold and shiny in the half-light of the cell.

“Ohhhh do it,” Willow purred, “I need it _now_.”

Xander shifted back over her and Willow thought she would explode if he didn’t touch her, if he didn’t move in her. The fire was raging and spreading through her pussy and up to the neglected, swollen button above it.

 

Xander flicked open the knife and Willow gave a shudder of delicious anticipation. He watched her with a careful, steady gaze as he pressed the flat of the blade against her collarbone. She seemed to hold her breath, though he knew it was impossible, and he slowly drew the blade down over the ridges of her throat, along her chin and held it to her lips. The vampiress’ pink tongue crept out to slide along the metal and she began to shiver violently. Xander pressed just the tip of the knife on her neck and cut a small slash, bending to lap at the blood that slowly oozed up from the moaning Willow. Sealing the already-healing wound with a kiss, he cut a quick succession of shallow slices across her chest, starting above her breasts, then down over her stomach. Willow called his name over and over, bucking her hips urgently, but he still refused to move.

“Cut the crap and fuck me, lover!” she roared, slapping him.

Xander’s gameface immediately answered and he flung the knife aside. Bending over her to lick the faint lines criss-crossing her beautiful pale body, Xander finally rose up on his knees and thrust, pounding his mate into the vampire beneath her. Willow grabbed his ass with a squeal and pulled him tighter to her, their pelvises crashing together over and over. Each thrust pushed Angel into the floor and the stake still within him deeper, tearing into his delicate tissue. The older vamp began to sob as Willow’s screams reached their peak.

“Xander, now!”

The boy pushed one hand down on Willow’s throat possessively, and slid the other between their slick bodies, twisting her clit. Willow exploded with a scream that went on and on as her body shook and arched, slowly relaxing until she merely whimpered. Xander kept plunging into her, feeling her tight walls contract around him, until one tiny finger wormed its way into his ass and he fell over the edge, emptying himself violently into his mate. He had barely calmed down when a fist struck him again.

“Tease.”

Xander rolled off his love with a smirk.

“We done playing with the dog? Cos I’m starving.”

“One sec.” Willow sighed as she turned over and threw her leg over Angel again. Leaning forward, she thrust his head aside, baring his neck. Her soft, cold tongue lashed across the exposed skin, and she morphed, sinking her fangs into the former master vamp. Angel groaned and trembled as she fed deeply, his centuries-old blood tingling through her already excited veins. She pulled back as his head lolled to the side.

“He fell asleep again! I hate when that happens.”

Xander snorted and took her demonic face in both hands, kissing her passionately, sharing the taste of Angel. With a final slap of her ass, he stood up.

“Come on. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
